Indonesia's daily live
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Chapter 7 update epriwannn! Indonesia dan soib-soibnya Jakarta,en Kalsel berkunjung ke rumah Sumsel untuk sekedar mencuci mata. Tetapi... "Kalsel!gorengin mpek-mpek dong!" "...apa itu mpek-mpek?"
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat pagi/siang/malam readers!saya cuma bilang 2 hal saja:**

**1. Hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya.**

**2. indonesia male.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Chapter 1: I am indonesia.**

* * *

Indonesia duduk di depan tv,ia sedang merenung dengan tatapan serius gara-gara tindakan tran* corps.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri,berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan balek lagi ke kamarnya membawa kapak.

Dia menatap tvnya.

1 menit lagi...acara kampret itu bakal mulai...

Keep smile!

Teng teng teng (sfx: lagu dangdut yks)

"Mati lu!" Indonesia menebas tvnya sampai jadi 2 keping. (Serem vroh).

"Hah,hah,ini gara2 lo trans corps! Napa lo hentiin hitam putih! Rindu gua ama dedy tauk! B**ing!"

Tiba-tiba hp i*hone indonesia berdering,nampak di layar hp itu nama bossnye indonesia.

Aduh,apa lagi ni boss gua.

Dia minta gua bersihin rumah die lagi?

Ato..dia minta gue potong rumput di istana negara ato bersihin sungai ciliwung.

Duh males gue ngangkatnya sumpah.

"Ha-halo boss...ada apa ya?"

"Oi!indonesia!tadi gue denger sesuatu dari kamar lo! Lo lagi ngapain!"

Wanj*r...boss gue denger

"Ah,gak boss gue tejatoh dari ranjang waktu lagi baca koran!banyak banget korupsi ye!"Ujar indonesia gugup.

"Oh gue pikir lo ancurin tipi lo lagi!ya udin deh!"

Hampir..hampir...

Indonesia membereskan keping-keping tv samsudin eh sams*ng nya yang udh jadi 2 potong kue.

Dia pergi ke dapurnya yang lumayan besar (eak)

Baru buang keping-keping tv samsudinnya ke tempat sampah.

Baru dia ke living roomnya,baca koran sampil ngupil.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya yang besar tapi gak pala mewah (yah seperti negara kita yang luasnya besar kurang besar tapi gak maju vroh).

Malam-malam gini siapa lagi? Adoh ngerepotin aja..

"Ya,siapa ya datang malam-malam?"

"INDONESIA!"

"Loh,bos..apa lagi? Kan udh gue bilang gue terjatuh dari ranjang sih.."Keluh indonesia karena dia agak 'muak' liat bossnya.

"Lo udh liat di berita gak?!"Tanyanya cepat.

"Eh? Gak sih emang nape?"

"Mana tipi lo? Biar gue tunjuin,ada yang penting! Lebih penting daripada si amerika ngebuat hamburger yang jumbo"

Daf*q,timingnya betul-betul gak bagusss.

Boss indonesia yang rambutnya hampir dipenuhi uban langsung berlari ke kamarnya si indonesia yang berada di dekat living roomnya.

"Loh...sams*ng smart tv yang barusan gue beliin seminggu yang lalu mana?"Dia balik-balik kepalanya mencari tv yang udh dibelah ama indonesia.

"E-eng,tv itu...ehm...a.."

Boss indonesia langsung berhadap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lo belah lagi ya?"

"Ehm...anu,..eghh"

"..."

Boss indonesia diam tetapi mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa nyesek banget kalo lo sekarang berada di posisi indonesia.

tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan kertas dari jasnya,juga pulpen mahal mengkilap.

Dia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu,sementara indonesia yang sedang memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam hanya bisa diam sambil merinding tujuh keliling.

Setelah selesai menulis dia menyerahkan kertas itu ke indonesia dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya.

Kertas itu berisi kalimat:

Ygth.(Yang gak terhormat) indonesia kampretos.

Saya ingin kamu bsk bersihkan istana negara dan cabutin rumputnya,saya akan meliburkan semua pekerja di istana negara.

Dan bersihkan sungai ciliwung,baru kamu beli lagi tv yang 60 inch yang baru keluar di iklan pakai uang kamu.

P.S

Kalo gak dikerjain semuanya,gua suruh lo gantung diri di monas gak pake baju.

Salam gak hormat

Boss indonesia gak tersayang lo.

Anj*r...

* * *

Kalo saya niat di chapter 2 mungkin akan muncul negara2 lain,tapi ingat ya! Kalo saya **niat!**

Jangan lupa di review~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**saya cuma mau bilang 2 hal:**

** punya hidekaz himaruya**

** male**

**chapter 2 : tv s*ny **

* * *

"Ahh!badan gue remuk-remuk dibuat boss kampret itu"keluh nesia sambil memijit pundaknya.

Nampak petugas pengangkat barang yang lewat baru saja menaruh tv 60 inch bermerek s*ny di kamarnya dan segera beranjak pergi dari rumahnya.

Ya seperti yang lo pade duga,dia melakukan semua suruhan bossnya.

Ngebersihin istana negara dari ujung sampek ujung,bahkan 1 titik debu saja harus dibersihkan.

Sesudah itu dia masih harus ngebersihin sungai ciliwung yang sudah tertutup oleh sampah.

Dan...beli tipi 60 inch yang harganya super mahal.

"Abis ni rekening mandi*i gw"sembari dia melempar kartu mandir*nya yang saldonya tinggal 0 rupiah.

langsung saja dia yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa mengambil remot tipi barunya dan menghidupkan tv baru s*nynya.

Dia berhenti di channel 6 yaitu channel rct*.indonesia ternyata menonton s*let.

"Jadi pemirsa...farhat abb*s lagi-lagi menyerang orang yang dibencinya lewat akun twitternya dan bla bla bla"

"Cuih,ini nih yang paling jijik cuma di kandang,emang kandang lo itu ayam udh gue goreng lu baru kasih makan si america bilang ayam ini ayam k*c."

Komentarnya panjang lebar.

Hp indonesia kembali berdering dan di layar kaca i*hone ada lagi gambar uwak-uwak pake peci,dengan muka keriput disana sini,dan memakai peci.

BOSS INDONESIA!

"Halo bos..."Ujarnya dengan sangat tidak semangat.

"INDONESIA!"

"Kamfret..apaan sih boss,gua ngangkat telpon langsung disemprot pake teriakan"keluhnya.

"Pindah channel ke tv on*!,jangan nonton gosip aja lu."

Ini uwak-uwak kok bisa tau ya gue lagi ngapain baru nonton apa? Heran gue.

Indonesia langsung mengganti channel tvnya ke tv on*.

Ternyata ada siaran kabar petang.

"Kabar petang? Emng napa boss?"Tanyanya penasaran.

"Udeh...liat aja sunu dulu,baru komentar ke gue"

Tut tut...

Panggilan terputus

Teng teng teng (sfx:opening berita,yah yang biasa nonton berita pasti tau ya kan?"

Seorang perempuan muncul di awal berita membacakan berita yang akan diberitakan (ya iyalah masa mau dimasak!)

"Pemirsa,gunung sina*ung terus mengeluarkan erupsi dan awan panas dan bla bla bla sejak 4 bulan terakhir namun..."si pembawa acara menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

"Namun?namun?!emang ini sinetron ya? Kok kayak-kayak mau tu bi kontoniu gitu ye?"Lagi-lagi indonesia mengomentari acara tersebut.

"Masih saja ada wisatawan yang ingin mengunjungi berastagi,yang lumayan dekat dengan gunung sinabung"

"Hee~~ gile..greget banget tuh orang malah menjauh,eh ini malah ngedeketin...pusing gue liat negara gue ini"indonesia pusing-pusing sendiri ngeliat tindakan 'greget' yang dilakukan oleh rakyatnya.

KRING KRING

Pip!

"Gimana indon?gila kan?"Ternyata yang menelpon bos indo.

"Iya boss,kali ini lo betul tuh yang masih berani ke sana,padahal statusnya udh awas level 4."

"Loh,kok malah sina* berita 'itu' lho!"

"Hah? 'Itu'? Apaan tu? Itu ya itu la!"

"Duh,pe'ak banget si loh!udhla kayaknya beritanya abis ini"

Pembawa berita kembali muncul di layar tv s*ny milik indo.

"Pemirsa,banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa iqbal cjr akan mengundurkan diri dari cjr!dan dikabarkan bahwa cjr akan -haternya sangat senang mendengar hal itu"

Indonesia sangat senang mendengar hal yang sangat-sangat mengembirakan.

"Akhirnya...bubar juga tuh grup kampret,gue gak habis pikir liat pemandangan menjijikan kecil main-main cinta,amit-amit.."

PIP PIP

i*hone indonesia kembali berdering.

"Halo boss"

"Gimana?gila kan"

"Eh?gila?saya bilang sih lebih ngarah ke happy"

"Hah? Happy?happy?! Lo happy akun twitter lo diserang ama farhat abbas?!

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?!"

"Adohhh!lo nonton di mana sih?! Di tv on* kan?"

Indonesia baru sadar lambang channel di atas sebelah kiri tipinya bukan tv on* melainkan metr* tv.

"Cepet ke tv one!"

"Iya,iya"

Pip

Indonesia sangat terkejut.

Ternyata twitternya betulan diserang farhat abbas!

Anj*r..

Apa salah gue?

Farhat abbas menyerang indonesia dengan mengatakan kalimat:

Indonesia,lo kalok mau jadi negara yang betul.

Gue heran masih aja ada orang bodoh di negara ini. Termasuk elo,indonesia!

ANJ*NG!

APA SALAH GUE,********,*****,******!

KAYAK LO GAK BODOH AJA!

Langsung aja dia lemparin tvnya pake pot bunga gara-gara terbawa emosi.

PIP PIP

Lagi-lagi hp indonesia berdering

"Indonesia,lo ngapain lagi?gue kyknya denger sesuatu dari rumah lo,kayak piring pecah bilang lo lempar tv s*ny yang baru lo beli"

Tetapi semua sudah terlambat...

Tvnya sudah tembus gara-gara pot bunga yang harganya cuma 25 rebu.

Dafaq...

Cicilannya mash ada 2 tahun lagi...

Mana tagihan listrik sama air belom Gue bayar...

Utang gue di warnet masih ada 64 rebu.

TING TONG

Anj*r...pasti boss gue tu...dia pasti penasaran gara-gara suara tadi!

Tapi sumber semua masalah ini gara-gara FARHAT ABASS bin Sial itu!

Kalo misalnya death not* betul-betul ada udh gue tulis nama die mati gara-gara terlalu sibuk ganggu twitter orang waktu hpnya lagi dicas dan tiba-tiba meledak!

TING TONG

Intip dulu dah...

Indon membuka sedikit celah di gorden jendelanya dan melihat ke luar.

"Ng?siapa tuh?kok putih-putih gitu...penasaran gue,buka aja deh"dengan sangat polos indo membuka pintu itu dan...

Indonesia diam tujuh keliling...di depannya tampak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang dan memakai baju panjang warna putih (gile serem)

Langsung aja pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit kecoklatan itu langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan 5 gembok dan langsung sembunyi dibawah selimutnya.

"Mak...emak ...ada kunti...!"

TING TONG

Anj*r...!

Dia ngebel lagi..

Adohhh

Kenapa gue sial banget sih!

TING TONG

Tetapi...Semangat indonesia mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya,dia membulatkan tekadnya!

"MATI KAU SETAN KAMFRET BIN KAMPRET!"

Ternyata...

Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi dan berganti jadi uwak-uwak berpeci.

Itu boss indon...

TONG!

Itu bunyi besi 10000 kg yang ngenimpa kepala indonesia.

"B-bos..jam tangan baru ya bos ?keren banget..p-pasti mahal.."

"Ini jam yang gue beli 15 tahun tong!"

Sial...nasib gue nista bin sial banget...

Boss indonesia tiba-tiba langsung nyalip masuk

"B-boss!tu-tunggu! I-itu..!"Indo berusaha menghentikan bossnya untuk masuk

Namun...sudah terlambat..

Bossnya sudah melihat tv s*ny nya yang sudah ditembus sama pot bunga yang harganya cuma 25 rebun.

"A-anu boss,gue bise ngejelasin..."

Bossnya tiba-tiba meraih hp samsudinnya dan mengetik pesan dengan kecepatan yang hebat.

Tinut tinut tinut (ringtone smsnya indon)

Bossnya mengirim pesan yang berisi:

Ytk.(Yang terkampretos) Republik indonesia.

Lo beliin nasi bungkus ato nasi padang untuk 1500 pekerja di istana negara sekalian juga 100 box aq*a.

Juga lo harus datang ke rumah farhat abbas baru semprot dia pake mira* ocha.

Terus lo harus beli tv 100 inch (emng ada?) Sama sound system yang mahal.

P.S

Kalo gak lo kerjain apa yang gue suruh..gue suruh densus 48 eh 88 nembakin pala lo.(Boss ngidoll!)

Gak tertanda

Boss eloo

...

Mak...

Nasib gue kok ngenes banget ye?

Mana gue jones lagi...

* * *

balasan untuk review :3

LalaNur Aprilia: wkwkwk,di chapter ini

Luciano Fyro: ini saya buat agak panjang khusus untuk fyro-san

yuki amano : si indonesia titip pesan untuk amano-san : kalo anda mau bantu nanti ane kasih tv samsyudin

Garuda Volta: makasih atas koreksinya! indonesia bilang dari dulu dia emng sial!

akhir kata...jangan lupa review,fav,dan follow

tenkyu peri mach


	3. Chapter 3

**halo!ketemu lagi ama ane di FF gaje ini**

**maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini karena saya lagi menggalau di rumah gara-gara kuota ane abis #plak**

**dan terima kasih untuk Luciano Fyro-san yan telah memberikan referensi kepada saya tetntang ide provinsinya**

**jadi saya cuma mau bilang seperti biasa**

** hetalia itu punya hidekaz himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tap tap

Indonesia sekarang berada di rumah sakit -Rumah sakit swijurdhoyono-

Kalian pikir pasti si indo jenguk kawannye kan?

Tidak...

Dia yang sedang sakit! #plak

3 hari sebelumnya...

Ting tong

"Indon~~ gue bawak oleh-oleh dari medann,gue bawa bika amb*n nihh"ternyata provinsi sumut datang berkunjung nesia.

Ting tong

"Tidor ngorok mungkin tu orang ye?"

Ting tong

"Ndon,lama-lama gue dobrak ni pintu maen-maen ma gue,gue sariuss"

Kepala sumut mulai memanas layaknya semur yang baru dipanasin #plakk.

Sumut menaruh oleh2 bika amb*nnya dan sejenak mengambil sesuatu dari tas kulitnya.

Keris...

"Ndon,ini kesempatan terakhir elu ye,gak lu buka ni pintu kampret..gue gk mau ganti ni pintu mahal ye"

Siingg

Akhirnya si pemuda sawo matang berambut coklat itu habis kesabarannya.

BRAK!

Pintu kayu sudah ditembus.

"Gue gk mau ganti,gue gak mau ganti"selonongnya.

"Hmm...tumben ni rumah kampret gak beserak..."Dia melihat sekeliling rumah indon.

Pintu kamar indon terbuka,si sumut masuk ke kamar dan...

Melihat sesosok badan terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan gaya terbalik.

"In-in..indon!"

Tinut tinut

"Oeiii!rumah saket kampret!cepeten lu kirim embulens ke alamat: xxx-xxx-xxx ada orng sekarat,nji*g!.(Pake logat batak).

1 hari kemudian.

"Teman anda ini..uhm...dia diagnosa kena penyakit langkah yaitu...penyakit galau karena dimarahi boss..."

"Penyakit apaan itu?!"

Dokternya somplak.

Esoknya...

Indonesia sudah siuman tetapi...

Ada aura hitam yang dinamakan dokter somplak tadi :aura galau karena dimarahi boss.

"Ndon..lo baek-baek aja?"Tanya sumut khawatir.

"Hiks..hiks...gimana gue mau baek-baek aja...udh trauma gue beli tv s*ny yang harganya buat rekening mandir* gue abes...trus gue disuruh beli 100 box aqua sama nasi bungkus laa,harusnya gue yang dikasih nasi bungkus..apes banget"

Ni orang kok malah curhat...pikir si sumut.

"Jadi kenapa..uh..lo bisa dapet..ni penyakit langkah n gaje ini.."

"Kan udh gue bilang tadi...hiks...gue dimarahin boss kampret gue...hiks"

"Ng...bos elo..udh tau lo dapet penyakit langkah ini..."

"Udah..."

BRAK!

"INDON!AR U OKAY?!"

Jreng jreng

Netherland tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar rawat indon.

"N-netherland?!"Si pemuda batak terkejut melihat penjajah mereka tiba2 datang gak diundang pulang diusir suster.

"Gue denger elo kena penyakit langkah gitu dari america"

Itu orang dapet news dari mana pulak..

"Jadi begimana keadaan elu?"

"Hiks..lo liat ni..hiks.."Jawab indonesia dengan galau level ekstrim.

Netherland melirik ke arah sumut

"elo..hm...personifikasi provinsi sumatera utara kan?"

"Eh..iyee"

3 jam kemudian.

"Indonesia-san.."Jepang datang menjenguk bekas jajahannya.

"J-jepang..hiks.."

"Saya dengar kamu.. (Sama seperti yang di atas)"

"Hiks...seperti yang lo..liat"

1 jam kemudian

"Indonesia~~~"

"Ru-russia.."Entah kenapa saat russia datang indonesia merinding setengah mati.

"Kudengar kau sakit da,jadi kubawakan kau keran air spesialku da.."

UNTUK APA?!

Esoknya...

Galau indonesia sudah menurun dari level ekstrim menjadi level medium.

Dia sudah bisa rawat jalan.

Sedangkan sumut sudah pulang tadi malam karena ada urusan di medan.

"Huahm..uhuk..gue ngantuk"

Indonesia membeli fruit*ea di mesin minum di depan kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba lewat nenek-nenek yang memakai tongkat di depannya.

Nenek itu sepertinya sudah sangat tua karena jalannya-yah you know la.

"Indo!"

Indonesia memutar kepalanya saat suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ng? Loh...jakarta lo ngapain disini?"Tanyanya.

"Ya elahh...lo kasar banget ama gue,jadi jenguk tuan gue gak boleh ya?iyalah~~ yang lagi sakit galau itu"dengusnya kesal.

"Langsung maen ajok aja elo,gue spontan aja ngucapin ga usah dibawa serius-serius amat la"

"Gini...tadi kan boss nelpon gue..baru dia bilang gue disuruh ke rumah elo..trus gue bilang elo kan sakit galau tingkat dewa jadi ngapain gue ke rumah elo waktu elo gak ada dirumah"

"Trus,trus?"

"Si boss desak gue terus supaya ke rumah elo terus yah gue bilang elu tau apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm?hm? Ape?"

"Ternyata rumah lo kebobolan maling!pintu kayu lu ada yang rusakin,trus waktu embulens bawa elu pintunya belum diperbaiki!"

Indonesia langsung diam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba dia oleng dan jatuh pingsan

"Loh,loh,ndon!dokter!tolongin temen gue!"

15 menit kemudian

Jakarta duduk di depan ugd menunggu kabar dari dokter.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan sosok berjubah putih itu keluar.

Spontan jakarta langsung berdiri dan menanyakan begimana keadaan indon.

"Dok!gimana keadaan temen gue yang nasibnya apes bin sial?"

Dokter menggeleng.

Mata jakarta membelalak.

"J-jangan bilang..."

Si dokter melepaskan kacamatanya dan menepuk bahu jakarta.

"Temanmu yang nasibnya apes bin sial...telah didiagnosis..."

"Diagnosis.."

"Penyakit galau karena kemalingan stadium 10.."

* * *

wkwkwkwk saya nyari banyak referensi untuk chapter ini,dan wallaa simsalabim abrakadabra! #plak

Indonesia : Author lo belum minum obat osk*don ya makanya agak baling kayak gini?

Author : lohh elo kok disini? bukannya lo lagi galau level ekstrim ya?

Indonesia : iye iye gue balik

saatnya ngebales re-vi-ew

Luciano Fyro : wkwkwk makasih sudah ngereviews lagi Fyro-san!dan makasih referensinya tentang provinsinya :3 jangan lupa kembali ngereview yaaa

Garuda Volta : terima kasih sudah ngereviews lagi! dan sekedar info indonesia kita tercinta ini sangat membenci boiben en gelbend

don polget tu lipiew fav,and pollow*digebukin


	4. Chapter 4

**wkwkwkwk jumpa lagi ama ane baleng lagi #plakk**

**seperti biasa hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya san**

**dan indonesia male **

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

TING TONG

"Ndonn!lu di dalem?"Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hitam abu-abu berkulit kuning langsat yang memakai jaket coklat dengan dasi dan celana coklat menggedor-gedor pintu negara kita yang tercinta.

Krek

"Eh,ada lampung,ada ape? Tumben-tumbennya lu ngunjung-ngunjungi gue"seloroh indonesia dari pintu yang terbuka setengah dengan aura suram yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Dan tumben-tumbennya elo bukain pintu sialan ini dengan waktu singkat,biasanya 5 menit nunggu di luar baru lo kalo lo rajin kalo gak bisa juga 15 menit"balas lampung dengan sengit.

"Udah tobat gue,tobat"indon membuka pintu kayu mewah dan mempersilakan personifikasi provinsi Lampung masuk.

"Jadi...elo mau ngapain ke sini?"Tanyanya seraya menutup pintu.

"Gue mau curhat ama elo"dia membuka jaketnya dan melompat ke sofa kulit di sebelahnya.

"Gue bukan konsultasi cinta,nj*ng!Gue jones kamfrett bin kampret!"

"Gini...sebenarnya"

"Sapa yang ngasih elo curhat?!"

"Besok lo tau kan hari apa?"

Mau gak mau indonesia terpaksa mendengarkan 'curhat' salah satu provinsinya.

"Hari jumat kan? Napa, elo halangan jadi gak bisa solat jumat?"Sahut indon datar dan singkat.

"Elo ngetroll jangan disini,ngetroll di 1c*k!"

"Jadi napa dengan hari jumat ini?"

"Ini tanggal berapa?"

"Hm...tanggal 13"

"Bsk tanggal?"

"Yah 14 la,pung"

"E-e-h"

...

SIINGG

"..."

Tiba-tiba Indonesia mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat Lampung terkejut.

"Kita...Jones..."

Kata 'jones' yang dikatakan indon bergema di dalam telinga mereka berdua.

Spontan Indon berdiri,berjalan ke gudang sementara lampung hanya bisa melihat tuannya itu bolak balek jalan.

15 menit kemudian

"Heehehehehehehehe"sisi 'psikopat'indonesia keluar gara-gara stress karena gak pernah merasakan gimana yang rasanya 'pacaran' (teneng aja ndon,author baleng ini juga jones kok!)

"Hihihi,kalau besok...di hari sialan bin kampret akan ada pasangan kencan...KUBUNUH MEREKA"tuturnya sambil tersenyum sendiri dan menghidupkan chainsaw yang diambilnya dari gudang.

"Ndon!aku ikott!"Teriak lampung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mendapatkan toak kesasar dan keris entah dari mana.

"HIDUP JONES!"

"JONES!"

Dok dok!

"Oi!Ribot!Diem lu pade jones!"

.

* * *

Kamis,13 Februari 2014 20:38 Wib.

TING TONG

"Iye,iye gue bukain pintu jangan didobrak coy"indo berjalan menuju pintu depannya dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Indon!"

"Loh,loh,ngapain lo ke sini Jakarta?mau gangguin gue lagi lo?gue udh cukup kapok sama berita yang semalem"

"tenang-tenang,gue bukan mau gangguin elo ini kan malam jumat,baru hari ini juga tanggal 13 lo!Terus yang lebih serem lagi...lo tau apa?"

"Hm...besok lo halangan jadi gak bisa solat jumat berjamaah?"

"Besok palentin brooh!"

"Anj*r serem banget!"

"Makanya...gue bawa propinsi dari seluruh jawa dan dukun untuk uji nyali di sini!"Jakarta menggeser badannya dan tampak di belakang ada propinsi banten,jawa barat,jawa tengah,dan jawa timur serta sebuah dukun nyasar dan asistennya seorang paranormal.

"Anj*r!kok dirumah guee!emang rumah gue sarang hantu yak?!

"laaaa,kan elo sendiri yang semalem bilang,katanya elo ada liat penampakan di sini"

"bukan penampakan hantu,begok!

"weitssss,enak aja lu bilang gue bego!elo sendiri juga begok!

"elo ngajak berantem yeh?!sini lu!"

-Harap tunggu sebentar-

Suasana rumah indon yang semula normal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelam dan seram karena listrik dicabut oleh dukun nyasar dan dimantra-mantrai oleh asistennya.

"Jakarta!nanti gue tidur cemana!tiba-tiba gue kebelet tengah malem,mau ke kamar mandi kaki gue ditarek sama 'yang' dibawah kolong cemana?! Elo minta gue tebas ye?!"Keluh indonesia yang babak belur karena baru saja berantem sama salah satu provinsinya.

"Halah,halah banyak banget bacot elo ndon."Balas jakarta santai dengan muka flat tidak bersalah.

"Permisi bapak Jakarta"tiba-tiba si dukun berdiri di belakang Jakarta dan indon "Persiapan sudah siap,kita mulai uji nyalinya sekarang?"

Jakarta mengangkat tangannya

"Sebentar lagi...masih ada tamu-tamu yang akan datang untuk meramekan uji nyali ini"

Indon melirik ke arah Jakarta

"Tamu? Tamu paan?"

Jakarta tersenyum psikopat.

"Elo liat aje sendiri,kukukuku"

5 Minit kemudian (baca pake logat batak kalo bise ye).

TING TONG

"Itu mereka!"Jakarta langsung ngibrit ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintu kayu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Emang siapa sih yang elo un-"

"Wahahaha!Makasih udah ngundang kami ya jakarta!"Teriak Amerika yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Hohohoho!gak pape!gue emang lagi gak ada kerjaan di rumah,dan berhubungan ini tanggal yah-you know la"balas Jakarta senang.

Indonesia langsung memucat.

"KOK PARA NATION UJI NYALI DI RUMAH GUE?!"

Bersambung ke chapter 5~~~

* * *

'

* * *

wkwkwk saya sengaja motong di bagian situ biar para reader penasaran *digebukin

yak seperti biasa mari ngebales review!

Yuki Hiiro:

wkwkwk terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya!anda suka ya? baiklah akan saya tambahkan natiom-nationnya

* * *

Luciano Fyro :

terima kasih sudah mereview untuk yang 3 kalii,saya sangat menghargainya! dan request Fyro-san tentang Lampung sudah kan? jangan lupa review kembali ya!

* * *

jangan lupa ngereview ya!

setiap review kalian akan menyelamatkan setiap anak bangsa!

duk!

Indonesia : author somplak! lo gak usah sok-sok promosi lah disini

Author : oi! lo gak usah sok jago sini! berantem kita?!

mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 : Uji nyali

**hohohoho kembali bertemu saya yang baleng dan somplak**

**yak kita langsung ke point aja ye**

**oh yah dan dibawah saya memberikan info-info tentang provinsi-provinsi **

**dan seperti biasa**

**indonesia male'**

**hetalia itu punya hidekaz himaruya**

**listening to : i can talk - two door cinema**

* * *

"KELUAR LO PADE!"Teriak Indonesia sambil bawa-bawa sapu ijuk (untuk ngusir kucing ya?)

"Wakh!ndon!saberr~~jangan langsung main naik darah aja!"Jakarta berusaha menenangkan indon yang lagi berserk mode.

nation-nation lain berusaha meleraikan 2 sodara yang lagi tonjok-tonjokan.

"T-tunggu sabar indonesia-san!"Lerai jepang.

"Vee~~Pasta~~~~"

"Wahahha siapa lagi yang hero disini kalau bukan aku?!"

"Diamlah America"

"Jangan memerintahku Alis tebal!"

"Jangan panggil aku Alis tebal!"

"Kol kol kol kol kol"

"Hee sinetron ini menarik aru!"

"Lebih keren drama koreaku~~"

"Gila!ini naga ato apa?"

"Aku Awesome!wahahaha!"

"Diam...dasar sok awesome..lo bukan awesome tapi 'asem'"

"Nj*rr!diam lu Alis tebal!"

Bisa kalian bayangkan kan begimana rusuhnya rumah indon sekarang?.

CKLEK

Siingg

Dalam kedipan mata langsung aja nation-nation di rumah indon tediam seperti barusan ngelihat sesuatu.

"I-itu suara apa..?"Tanya Prancis sweatdrop.

"Hahaha...mari kul-"Kata-kata jawa barat terputus seraya dia memutar kenop pintu utama.

"Ter-kunci..."

"Terkunci...ya?"

"Terkunci..."

"TERKUNCI?!"

Langsung saja si pemilik rumah yang babak belur berantem ama jakarte ngibrit-ngibrit ke pintu.

"Anj*rrrr!bangke!Buka ini pintu!Sapa yang kunci?!Mau Gue santet lo pade?! Dukun langganan gue lagi buka lapak lo pada tau?!"Serunya dengan mimik wajah pusing tujuh keliling sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"WAHAHAHAHA!"Gelak tawa terdengar dari luar pintu.

Jakarta tersentak mendengar sara tawa itu.

"Ini...suara..Dukun a.k.a mbah sakti?!"

Sekali lagi gelak tawa uwak-uwak yang sering terdengar di tipi-tipi memenuhi ruangan depan rumah indon.

"Muahahaha,iya wong Jakarta!Saya dukun tadi a.k.a mbah Sakti!"Seru si mbah sakti tadi dari luar pintu.

"Oi!uwak-uwak peci somplak!cepet bukain this damn door!apa maksud elo maen-maen ngunci kite-kite?!elo teringat masa-masa childhood ye?!"Seloroh indonesia sambil ngedor-ngedor pintu sapa tau kalau lagi beruntung terbuka.

"Heh..gue cuma mau ente-ente semua ketakutan di rumah wong ndon..fuhuhuhu"Senyumnya (gimana author tau kalo si uwak somplak ini tersenyum padahal dia di luar pintu?!)

"Bangke!cepet keluarin beta en this nation-nation! Padahal gue lagi sante-sante di rumah 43 menit yang lalu (teliti cuy) datang-datang jakarta jadi gini nih rumah gue!"

"Ai don ker bai-bai,moga-moga gak berhasil keluar disini"

"Oi!bangke!"

Teriakan indon yang berserk mode sia-sia saja karena mbah somplak tadi malah ngibrit (ke toilet /?) Entah ke mana.

"That bloody gi- uwak-uwak..."

"Ve~~~aku takut douitsu"isak italy

"Aku pun juga gak ngerti..."

Indon memutar badannya dan langsung meloncat dan menimpa badan sodaranya a.k.a jakarta.

"Ini semua gara lo!kalo lo gak berantakin hari gue yang udh teneng!mana lagi besok palentin!tanggung jawab eloo"seru indonesia sambil mukul-mukul jakarta pake sapu ijuk nyasar.

"Adodoh..t-tunggu..gue k-kan gak taoooo!"

"Gimana kalau kita cerita-cerita hantu aja,da~~?usul russia.

"Hmm...boleh juga!"Celetuk america.

"Wah..cerita hantu ya..boleh juga..tapi bagaimana uji-nyalinya?"Tanya jepang sambil melirik Russia.

"Kita rame-rame jalan di sekitar rumah indo baru pilih tempat yang paling 'seram' menurut kalian da"

Berdiri di dekatmu saja sudah seram russia

Gumam semua nation di dalam hati.

Siingg

Para nation berkumpul dan sepakat mencari tempat yang paling seram,toh mereka gak pala peduli sama si dukun a.k.a. Mbah Sakti dan ancamannya.

Setelah berputar-putar beberapa kali mereka sepakat akan bercerita seram di gudang penyimpanan barang gak terpakai indonesia.

Para nation duduk dan membentuk lingkaran.

"Fufufu...mari kita mulai cerita hantunya!"Gumam Jakarta.

"Siapa akan bercerita duluan?"Tanya indonesia.

"Jepang! Aku berkali-kali melihat r*ng dan sad*ko dan itu seram!"Balas jakarta dengan antusias.

Jepang melongo.

"Eh...aku?"Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya eloo..elo kan pintar cerita-cerita"

"Baiklah..."

Japan scary story.

Pada saat aku sendirian di rumah..saat itu mati lampu karena petir dan hujan yang lebat...

Saat aku sendirian di kamar..menunggu dan berharap listrik akan segera hidup aku mendengar ada suara yang aneh

Dan saat aku kelu-

"GYAAA!"Teriak America tiba-tiba sambil meluk-meluk England.

"Oi!apaan sih elo! Jauh-jauh sana!"England mendorong America yang ketakutan ke arah tumpukan barang.

"Sst..diem dong hamburger freak lagi seru-seru nih..gak awesome banget sih elo"

America masih meringkuk ketakutan gara-gara cerita jepang.

"Ayo lanjutkan jepang"

"Baik"

Dan pada saat aku keluar ada air di koridor rumahku dan berujung di kamar mandi.

Dan pada saat aku membukanya...

Semua nation mengganguk-angguk tanda penasaran dengan mata melotot.

Di toiletku ada sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan muka berdarah-darah dan-

"STOP STOP!"Seru England.

"Eh...kenapa england?"Tanya netherlands bingung.

"Udah..udah..nanti gue gak bisa tidur...udah cukup...lo hebat japan..."Puji England dengan muka suram.

"Nanti gue temenin lo tidur!"Seru america dari belakang.

"Ogah!jangan-jangan deket-deket lo!"

Japan pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan jakarta yang dari tadi bertindak sebagai 'host' kembali.

"Ok!siapa yang akan cerita lagi selanjutnya?"Tanyanya ceria biarpun mimik mukanya agak khawatir dan didahinya ada garis-garis ungu suram.

Indonesia menunjuk tangannya.

"Ok ndon! Sini maju-maju!"

"Kalo indonesia yang cerita kita bisa terbirit-birit nih"celetuk germany.

Indonesia Scary Story

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di malam hari karena baru pulang kuliah kebetulan rumahku dekat dengan sebuah kedai yang dimiliki oleh nenek-nenek dan aku membeli minuman disitu dan saat aku mau membeli...

Ternyata yang menjaga disitu bukan nenek-nenek malah seorang pria dengan muka berdarah-darah dan bola matanya lepas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sekarang hampir semua nation berteriak.

"hahaha makasih wong ndon yang udah cerita...ada lagi?"Tawar jakarta yang sweatdrop dan tangannya agak lemas.

Russia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang tongkat sih-,eh,pipa tua kesayangannya.

Semua nation memilik perasaan buruk tentang yang 1 ini.

"Aku akan bercerita da~~"

Russia Scary story

Pada saat aku sedang menemui lithuania dulu aku melihat sesuatu di balik pohon

Dan ternyata itu adalah...

Nation-nation lain mengangguk penasaran.

Rusa...

Gubrak!

* * *

gara-gara tangan sya pegal jadi..*nangis di pojok* review gak dibaless

maaf yaa

jadi sebagai gantinya seperti di atas saya akan memberikan tentang info-info provinsi dan indonesia sendiri

-Indonesia-

Tanggal Lahir : 17 Agustus

Status : Jones level tingkat dewa

Kepribadian : pemalas,santai,kadang-kadang pintar kadang-kadang itu dia mempunyai slogan yang berkata 'pelan-pelan yang penting siap'.

Ciri-ciri : Mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam legam dan agak ikal dan di dahinya ada belahan poni,mempunyai mata berwarna hitam di rumah suka pake kaos dan celana pendek sedangkan saat sedang pergi ke luar dia biasa memakai jaket kulit abu-abu dengan dalaman kemeja hitam serta dasi biru dan celana hitam.

Tinggi : 175 cm

Berat Badan : (PRIVASI GUE AUTHOR PESONG!)

-Jakarta-

Tanggal Lahir : 22 Juni

Status : Jones (ngaku-ngaku cuma jomblo biasa)

Kepribadian : usil,suka senyum-senyum sendiri,agak psikopat dan ceria en semangat

Ciri-ciri : memiliki rambut coklat tua yang ikal (kayak england),mempunyai mata hitam abu-abu dan ada luka di pipi kanannya (katanya sih gara-gara mau ngusilin indo dan terakhirnya 'senjata makan tuan' biasa memakai jaket coklat yang dibelakangnya bertulisan 'damn i love indonesia' dan memakai celana jins biru

Tinggi : 170 cm

Berat Badan : 59 kg

-Sumatera Utara a.k.a Sumut-

Tanggal Lahir : 15 April

Status : Jones tapi hepi karena dia gak peduli yang namanya pacar

Kepribadian : agak kasar,suka naik darah dan gak sabaran namun sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan rela terbang ke keliling dunia 5x untuk sodara-sodaranya

Ciri-ciri: memiliki rambut hitam agak biru tua bob (seperti jepang) dan memiliki mata coklat tua ,biasa cuma memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi merah darah plus syal pendek berwarna coklat muda dan celana kain hitam.

Tinggi : 183 cm

Berat Badan : 61 kg

-Lampung-

Tanggal Lahir :18 Maret

Status : Jones dan biasanya suka curhat ke indonesia

Kepribadian : sangat kalem tapi suka seenaknya sendiri dan suka bicara duluan dan gak mempedulikan apa kata lawan bicaranya dan agak narsis.

Ciri-ciri : berambut coklat muda sependek telinga plus jembul yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kepalanya dan sepasang mata berwarna coklat,dan dia memakai kacamata yang minusnya 3,50 (konon gara-gara membaca tulisan jakarta yang 'luar biasa cantik'.biasa memakai jaket panjang selutut yang berwarna putih-oranye dan kemeja hitam dan celana kulit abu-abu dan sepasang boots coklat muda.

Tinggi :169 cm

Berat Badan : 53 kg

Provinsi lain akan menyusul! request aja

akhir kata.. dont forget to review okay?


	6. Chapter 6 : Utang everywhere you go

**Heiho! akhirnya chapter ke 6 ini update!**

**to the point langsung aja ya weii!**

**Indonesia itu MALE!**

**Hetalia itu punya say- eh sori punya hidekaz himaruya-san deh**

**.**

**.**

**Listening to : Viva La Vida - Coldplay**

**Watching to : Hetalia AMV Viva La Vida**

* * *

"Ndon..." "Hm?ape?" Banten sedang melirik Indonesia yang sedang asyik baca manga Naruto di hadapannya.

"Paan sih? Lo manggil gue,kan?"

"Gak...lo baca komik ya?" Indonesia langsung headbang di meja kacanya. "Gak gue lagi boker,Lo you don't say amat!"Seru indonesia sambil menirukan wajah Nicolas Cage yang berdarah gara-gara kena pecahan kaca mejanya.

"..."Si pemuda berwajah polos itu hanya diam seribu bahasa daerah.

Banten adalah seorang pemuda muda yang berusia 14 tahun,dia menjadi personifikasi provinsi pada tahun 2000 sesudah dia keluar dari rumah Jawa Barat beralasan ingin mandiri padahal dia gak tahan sama Jawa Barat dengan sifatnya. (Jawa Barat masih gak rela lepasin banten gegara dia adalah seorang pedopil)

Indonesia hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang emang gatal gegara belum keramas selama 2 minggu,kalo ditanya dia hanya bilang : adoh MAGER!,Shamponya abes, mau ke kedei di depan MAGER.

"..lo belom keramasan ya..?"Tanya Banten sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Iye,GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"...jangan ngomong keras-keras dong,kasian capslock author jebol author datang nagih elo malah kabur ke gunung kelud sana"

"Ah bising lu"balas indonesia sambil menonjok kepala Banten pelan.

Banten membetulkan letak udennya yang mencong karena ditonjok Indonesia.

Indonesia kembali membaca manga Naruto yang katanya udah masuk klimaksnya.

"Ndon"

Indonesia menggebrak meja "E-L-O,M-A-U T-A-N-Y-A-K A-P-A-L-A-G-I?"

"Ada tamu di depan"ujarnya pelan sambil menunjuk pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu,di sisinya terdapat lakban untuk merekatkan pintunya yang sudah patah akibat Sumut ngamuk dan Indonesia males gantinya.

"..kenapa gue gak dikasih satu hari aja istirahat sih?"Keluhnya sambil berface palm di meja seraya dia memukul meja kacanya.

"...mungkin gara-gara elo malas"

"Dari Hongkong!"

-sementara di tempat lain-

"HACHIII!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengelap ingusnya yang meler karena barusan bersin dengan siku bajunya.

"Ini bersin yang 425-kalinya untuk hari ini...terkutuk kau indonesia"batinnya sambil mengeluarkan aura ungu.

-kembali ke teras indonesia-

"..entah kenapa gue agak merinding sejak bilang dari hongkong"

"...mungkin si hongkong ngutuk elo gara-gara lelucon 'dari hongkong'"

"..."

TING TONG '

"Ten,bukain pintunya"

"...ogah"

"Tolong!"

"...Mager

" "Gue gak anggap elo sebagai provinsi sekaligus sodara gue ya?!"Indonesia mulai mengancam.

"..Peduli amat"balasnya sambil meludah ke halaman rumput indon.

Indonesia mulai kehabisan ide..dia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu cahaya bersinar di atas kepalanya.

"...Ndon...itu apaan di atas elo?elo baru beli lampu baru ya?"

"Nj*r!elo kok bisa lihat fantasi gue?!"

"...itu fantasi...elo?"

"Bukain pintunya ya?"

TING TONG

"...ogah"

"Elo ganteng deh!imut!" Yak readers!jurus gombal ala indonesia sudah keluar.

"..Ya elah..sok gombal lagi...jangan-jangan elo ketularan pedopil si Jabar ya..?bilang imut-imut segala...jijik gue"

"Enak aja!"

Tetapi..jurus maut indonesia belum keluar...konon jurus ini saking 'maut' dan 'ampuh' nya masih dilakukan oleh orang indonesia jaman sekarang.

"Gue bayar elo limpul dehh!" Banten melirik ke arah Indonesia.

"...beneran?"

"Iya!"

"...Suer?"

"Ya elahh...emang gue pernah boong?"

"...Sering.."

"Itu mah laen!nih,nih gue buktiin"indonesia meraih uang biru yang menjadi benda favorit anak-anak muda setelah uang merah.

"...kalo lo boong,gue sumpahi pantat elo ilang ya..."

"Iya iya!**now,open that damn door**!" Akhirnya Banten dengan agak malas beranjak pergi menuju pintu depan rumah Indon.

"Jurus maut gue pasti ampuh...gak pernah gagal...bahkan Amerika aja pernah gue sogok 10 dolar untuk beliin R*nso attack di kede depan..hehehehe"batinnya dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Indon!ada bang Jakarta!"

Sontak mata indonesia membelalak. "**CLOSE THE DOOR!"**

"Muahahhaha!terlambat!"Seru Jakarta yang ternyata nongol di sebelahnya."

"...ada urusan apa lagi sih?tiap hari datang ke sini,kunjungi kek sodara lo yang laen,misalnya Aceh kek,sumut kek"

"Utang warteg elo semalam mana?gue lagi butuh duit inii"

"Ya elah cuma 35 rebu doang aja pun,ikhlas kan aja napa? Entar gua ganti daa"

"Ini bukan tentang ikhlas ato apaa,gue perlu duit nihh"

"...indon...limpulnya mana?"

Indonesia langsung melesat keluar dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang mengulurkan tangan mereka-dengan posisi 'meminta'.

"Anj**rrrr!utang elo belom dibayar mau selonong maen kabur...gue ambil Ak-47 dari rumah gue ya!"

"...limpul..indon bohong...gue bakar komik n*rutonya..."Ujar Banten dengan aura ungu yang keluar dari badannya sembari dia menghidupkan mancis dan membakar komik-komik n*ruto koleksi Indon di Jakarta hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Banten yang asyik membakar komik N*ruto.

"Ini anak...sadis juga..gue gak bisa bayangin reaksi ndon waktu liat N*ruto bertransformasi jadi arang.."

Saat Indonesia berlari dia melihat papua yang tengah duduk di pohon sambil memakan apel yang dipetiknya.

"Papua!" Yang dipanggil melirik ke sumber suara.

"Indonesia!apa kabar?"

"Sangat-sangat tidak baik!"

"Hm?kau sakit?"

"Tidak!aku lagi dikejar sama Jakarta dan Banten!"

"..pasti gara-gara ngutang lagi kan?"

JLEB

Jackpot!

"Lo...kok tau"

"Kebiasaan lama elo kalee,elo kan juga ada utang ama gue makan soto di tempat pak amir bayar dong!"

"Ih!kemana-mana gue pigi pasti utang,utang,utang!utang epriwer!"

"Yah karena pada dasarnya elo emang NGUTANG"

"Selamat siang!" Kedua pemuda tadi menengok ke kanan dan menemukan seorang pemuda.

"Kalbar"

"Aku baru saja mau ke rumahmu,Ndon ada yang mau kubicarakan!"

"Hm?tentang apa?"

"Utang lo makan es campur di tempat bu Sri bayar dong!"

"Ya elah yang mana lagi itu?"

"Alah alah,gak usah sok gak tau deh!utang elo sama gue pokoknya ada!"Tukas Kalbar sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba indonesia melihat ada sesosok dua orang yang berlari ke arahnya,awalnya masih siluet gaje namun lama-lama nampak siapa yang berlari kayak dikejar setan itu. JAKARTA N BANTEN!

"Kyaaa!"Pekik indonesia (betewe indonesia kalo teriak kayak cewek) Papua hanya memicingkan matanya di atas pohon melihat dua sosok yang lari pontang-panting bahkan pengemudi mobil di depan mereka kaget melihat ada sesosok dua orang yang berlari lebih cepat dari pada mobilnya. Sedangkan Kalbar masih nagih utang indon.

"Dafuk!"Indonesia pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Ah tangkap dia!"Perintah Jakarta yang sudah sampai di bawah pohon tempat papua sedang duduk.

Kalbar ikut-ikut berlari mengejar Indonesia sedangkan papua masih asik makan duren yang baru dibelinya.

Indonesia tiba-tiba melihat sosok Sumut yang lagi ngangkat jemurannya.

"Sumut!" Pemuda batak itu menolehkan pandangannya,

"Ndon...ada urusan apa?"Tanyanya kasar.

"Mut!gue butuh bantuan elo!sembunyiin gue kalo provinsi nanyak elo gue dimana!"Pintanya sambil narik-narik baju sumut.

"Emang elo ada masalah paan sih?"

"Udah!gue numpang di rumah elo ya!"

"Yaudin masuk aja tuh"

"Tenkyu feri mach!gue traktirin elo baso ya!"

"Gak akan gue tunggu..soalnya lo pasti boong"

"Tenang aja!soalnya basonya indomie rasa bakso!"

"Kenapa gue malah dikasih makanan akhir bulan anak kos..?"Batin sumut dalam hati.

Akhirnya jakarta,banten,dan kalbar sampai di depan rumah sumut.

"Hah..hah..mut!elo nampak indonesia lewat sini?"Tanya jakarta.

"Gak tuh"jawabnya pura-pura gak tahu sambil meludah.

"Ya sudah kami dulu-" Banten memotong ucapan Jakarta.

"..sumut terlihat mencurigakan" Ujarnya sambil memandang tajam pemuda batak di depannya.

Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya balik memandang tajam bocah di depannya. "...gak sor kali lo disini bocah"ujarnya pelan.

"...maen kita sini?" Dari kedua pihak masing-masing mengeluarkan aura ungu yang mencekam.

"Ya sudah!kalo lo emang curiga ama gue geledah aja ni rumah!"Tantang sumut kepada lampung (gue gak duli ama lo,ndon).

Sedangkan indonesia yang bersembunyi di kamar Sumut hanya bisa mengutuk Sumut.

"Sumut lo tega banget!"

Banten,Jakarta,dan kalbar sibuk menggeledah rumah Sumut sementara yang empunya hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding.

Tiba-tiba Jakarta memekik kaget. "Ada apa,jakart-l"spontan omongan Kalbar terpotong karena dia juga kaget saat menemukan Jakarta yang menemukan majalah R-18.

"...Mut..ternyata selama ini lo membaca yang kayak gini ya..."

"Akh!koleksi gue!"

Sumut langsung menyambar majalah *ehem* nya dan menyembunyikannya di jaketnya.

"Ck..ck..ckk..mut..mut kalo ketahuan bos apalah yang bakal dibilangnya..."

"Gya!jangan bilang!ok!ok! Gue jujur!indonesia lagi sembunyi di dalam kamar gue!jangan bilang sama bosss!"

Ketiga orang itu tersenyum seram dan segera berjalan menuju kamar sumut.

Sementara indonesia hanya bisa berkata satu kalimat :

F*CK!

.

.

.

* * *

*keluar dari got* Hello epribadeee! Sebenarnya chap ini udah lama bersarang di memo author (ketahuan nulis FF selama ini di hp) tapi entah kenapa si author males ngupdatenya jadi ditelantarin selama seminggu #digebukin.

Jadi seperti biasa mari kita membalas review-review :3

Yuki Hiiro : Hei!tengkyu sudah mereview lagi,saya sangat (bilang 423 kali) menghargainya *bow* and thank you for sarannya! Don porget to repiew egen okai?

Luciano Fyro : Fyro-san!saya sangat terharu anda mereview kembali *peluk* eh anda gak takut? Jujur aja ya saya nulis cerita seremnya malam-malam makanya sisi horor saya gak keluar gara-gara takut #yah you know la! Requestnya sudah kan? Don forget to review egen!

Ja'nua Solomon : Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya yang gaje dan absurd ini! Dan makasih sudah membilang FF saya yang garing ini kocak! *bow* jujur saya ngetik ceritanya malam-malam jadi agak merinding dan agak terburu-buru nulisnya makanya norway lupa ngebuatnya!

Okay! Repiew udah dibalas mari kita lihat inpo-inpo provinsi baru kita!

Banten

Tanggal lahir : -

Status : (anak kecil belom boleh pacaran alias jomblo)

Kepribadian : pendiam,suka banyak tanya,kadang-kadang kalem kadang-kadang bisa sadis

Ciri-ciri : memiliki rambut coklat muda dengan sepasang iris berwarna hitam coklat,rambutnya Pendek berantakan. Biasa memakai uden warna hijau,baju kaos putih,sarung yang dililitkan di pinggang dan celana kain panjang hitam.

Tinggi : 148 cm

Berat badan : 42 kg

Papua

Tanggal lahir : 1 Mei

Status : Jones

Kepribadian : santai,kalem,baek

Ciri-ciri : memiliki rambut cepak berwarna hitam,kulit berwarna hitam dan iris mata hitam dan alis tebalnya yang lumayan memakai sebuah kemeja coklat yang tengahnya dibiarkan terbuka yang dalemannya berupa kaos warna putih

Tinggi : 176 cm

Berat Badan : 60 kg

Kalbar alias Kalimantan Barat

Tanggal Lahir : 1 Januari

Status : Jones woii

Kepribadian : easy-going tetapi kalau saatnya memang serius dia bakal serius,sangat tertarik pada fauna dan hewan (dia memiliki sebuah bayi macan di rumah)

Ciri-ciri : memakai baju jungle hunter tak ketinggalan topi yang diikatkan ke leher dan sepasang boots chitam.

Tinggi : 185 cm

Berat Badan : 65 kg


	7. Chapter 7 : Empek-Empek

Heiho!syalalala! welkom bek to dis fanfiction #rip inglish

Langsung to the point aja ya!

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

Indonesia Male woi!

Listening to : Sun - Two Door Cinema Club

-syalalalalalala-

* * *

Hari itu Indon,Jakarta,dan Kalsel berkunjung ke rumah SumSel (Sumatera Selatan).

"Whoa!apa gerangan tiba-tiba kelen datang ke sini?"

"Nothing...gue lagi pingin cuci mata aja keles"Jawab indon.

" Ya udhin! Silakan masyuk!"

Indon,jakarta,dan kalsel duduk di meja makan sumsel,sedangkan Sumsel sendiri asik melihat-lihat kulkasnya. "Hei,kalian mau minum?"

"Aku teh"jawab Kalsel kalem sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Jus jeruk"jawab Jakarta.

"Nutris*ri mangga"jawab Indonesia

. Sumsel mengangguk sebagai balasan dan mengerjakan pesanan mereka.

"Sumsel,lo masih ada persedian mpek-mpek gak?"Tiba-tiba Jakarta angkat bicara. Sumsel melirik Jakarta. "Mpek-mpek gak ada,tapi kalau empek-empek gue ada banyak"

Indonesia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Elo ngomong apa sih? Dia kan bilang mpek-empek"

Sumsel berface-palm.

"Apa lagi itu mpek-empek?! Empek-empek keleus!pronons elo salah!

" "Hah?! Elo bilang apa gue bilang apa?! Gak ngerti!"

Sumsel berheadbang di kulkas

. "Oke!oke! Coba lo bilang Empek,jakarta"

"Empek" "Ok,sekarang bilang Empek-Empek

" "Mpek-mpek"

"Astopilloohh!tobat gue!"

"Gue juga kagak ngerti maksud lu apaan,ngomong yang jelas dong Sumsel"keluh Indonesia yang masih bingung garuk-garuk kepala gara-gara belum shampoan dengan Cle*r man.

"Kata-kata kelen bedua itu salah lo salah! Lo dua bilang empek-empek itu MPEK-MPEK!"

"Ah!cepet gorengin tu Mpek-mpeknya woi!"

Jakarta mulai go to the creize.

"Lah!elo kok malah marah-marah ama gue?!lagian gue gak kenal apa mpek-mpek,gue kenalnya Empek-empek demi sempak biawakk!"

"Ah!bacott!Mpek-mpek!"

Indonesia pun beryell-yell bersama Jakarta.

"MPEK-MPEK!"

"Oi!"

Tak tahan,Sumsel mengeluarkan revolver nyasar dari kantongnya.

"Ahhh!diemmm!gue bunuh di-"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya jakarta,Indonesia,tak ketinggalan Kalsel menarik senjata yang sama dan menodongkannya ke arah Sumsel.

"Woi!jangan bunuh diri!kalo eo bunuh diri gue tembak elo ya!"

"Lahh!gue mau bunuh diri elo mau nembak gue!? gak masok akalll!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh satu sama lain dan menodongkan pistol mereka ke kepala mereka sendiri.

"Ah!jangan bunuh diri!gue selalu anggap elo adek gue!"Isak Kalsel"

"Iya!nanti gue makin kurus kalo elo matee!"timpal indonesia.

"Akh!jangan bunuh diri!"

"Kok malah gini,ahh!kakak-kakak gue semua sedeng bin bodoh!demi kumis pak rt yang gondrong naujubillahminjaleddddd!"

* * *

e momen leter #rip inglish

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

Sepiring empek-empek dan teh,jus jeruk,dan nutris*ri mangga tergeletak di atas meja.

"..."

"...empek-empek..."Ujar Indonesia pelan,Jakarta dan Kalsel serempak.

"...itu baru betul..."

* * *

.Heiho! Wakakakaka! akhirnya ini chapter selesai juga keles!

Yak kita balas repiew dulu yey!

Yuki Hiiro : Heiho!tenkyu sudah kembali ngerepiew lagi! Saya sengaja ngunci Kalsel di kamar mandi angker biar muncul di chapter ini *Kalsel datang* Kalsel : oi!gue kok dikurung! Author sedeng kayak lu buat gue piss my pants damn it!

Luciano Fyro : Heiho!tenkyuu sudah kembali ngerepiew! Wahahaha segitu lucukah FF saya yang garing bin renyah ini untuk anda? Saya sangat tersanjung! *ini modus*

Info-info Provinsi baru!

Kalsel a.k.a Kalimantan Selatan

Tanggal Lahir : 14 Agustus

Status : jomblo woi!

Kepribadian : suka bicara ngawur,fantasinya setinggi burj dubai disana!

Ciri-ciri : rambut seleher berwarna coklat,iris berwarna hitam,dan kulit sawo matang. Biasa memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih

Tinggi : 177 cm

Berat Badan : 58 kg

Sumsel a.k.a Sumatera Selatan

Tanggal Lahir : - Status : Jomblo Kepribadian :sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih hal namun orangnya sangat periang

Ciri-Ciri : rambutnya coklat tua yang berantakan,matanya berwarna coklat-wajahnya bisa dibilang agak polos. Memakai sweater coklat dan kemeja di dalamnya serta dasi berwarna hitam-selalu membawa persediaan empek-empek siap goreng di kantongnya.

Tinggi : 170 cm

Berat Badan : 56 kg

-Omake-

Indonesia : thor!gue mau tanyak!

Author : apaan? Gue sibuk buat peer nih!

Indonesia : kenapa semua provinsi pada lo buat jomblo sih? Tega banget

Author : gue sengaja bikin gitu untuk mencerminkan populasi jomblo di negara indonesia tercinta inii!

Indonesia : ...


End file.
